24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brian Pierson
Resemblance to Pearson? I noticed Brian in several episodes leading up to 2x16, the episode we already have him down for. I intend to add the appearances I discovered to his page soon, but I also want to tell you how I happened to notice him: at first, I thought he might be Pearson (or Pierson) from Season 3. They have the same haircut, similar complexion, and similar clothing styles, but I think Pearson looks a bit taller and older than Brian. Then, at the end of 2x16, I was shocked to discover that he was Brian. Anybody else agree, disagree about Brian looking similar to Pearson, but not so much so that we should conclude that they're the same person?--Sampson789 (talk) 02:36, October 5, 2014 (UTC) : I'm assuming you're comparing the Pierson image to File:BrianCTU.jpg, is that correct? If so, the image is far too blurry in my opinion to make it certain they are the same guy. 03:29, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I saw Pierson in three episodes of Season 3, so I have several images of Pierson in my mind. Most clearly, I'm thinking of the image of him as Michelle Dessler orders him to guard the entrance to the hotel in Day 3: 4:00am-5:00am. ::I have Season 2 on DVD, and I paused it at several points to try to get a good look at Brian's face at the end of Day 2: 11:00pm-12:00am, and I think I saw a clearer image than the one in your post; however, even the image in your post is clear enough that I'm confident that I saw him again more clearly in the three episodes leading up to that one. ::The same agent that Jack Bauer addresses as "Brian" when Brian tosses him the keys in 2x16 is present at the first meeting at the hangar in Day 2: 8:00pm-9:00pm where Jack explains that the bomb is at the airfield and that some Coral Snake soldiers will be there to try to defuse it and to kill anybody that gets in their way, and where Jack tells everybody what he wants them to do. ::I also recall seeing Brian shining a flashlight onto some glowing purple footprints at the airfield. ::When Jack interrogates Omar, Brian is standing right behind Omar. ::In Brian's three appearances I described above, his face is very clearly visible.--Sampson789 (talk) 04:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm seeing a very mild comparison but you might actually be on to something. Given how Steve Lanza, Marci Michelle and several others portrayed countless characters, it's possible there's some others that got actual dialogue and stayed for a few more seasons.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:22, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure looks like Pierson. Although looks a little bit different when comparing to File:BrianCTU.jpg, he bears a striking resemblance to Brian Durkin's imdb photos. Hell, even their hairstyles are the same. --William (talk) 15:43, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::There's way more resemblance in the hair, nose and eyes with the Brian character. Pierson might be the same actor but due to the lighting and angle, it looks like he has a bit of a far more obese face-line and his hair is longer so hence the confusion. I can't find any other site that the actor is on in order to contact Durkin (I also don't have IMDb Pro either) so if we can find any other site where he hosts his profile/resume on, we could ask him via those in-site emails.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Again, I'm starting to see more of the resemblance but so far I haven't heard back from the actor on his Twitter account.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:38, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::I see your tweet. Actually, Durkin has confirmed that he played Pierson. --William (talk) 04:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Awesome! So then is it one character, Brian Pierson?--Sampson789 (talk) 04:49, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think so. Also, can anyone please check Talk:Pete (Day 3)? --William (talk) 05:04, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::: That's awesome! Before the merge, does anyone want to revisit the discussion about Micah that's currently on the Pierson Talk? If not, I think the best course is to move "Brian (Day 2)" to "Brian Pierson", paste the content from Pierson to there as appropriate, and simply redirect Pierson there. Any other thoughts? 05:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::So wait, did he confirm just that he was in more Season 2 episodes, that his character was named "Pierson," that he appeared in Season 3 or all of the above? Just making sure is all I'm hoping to accomplish here.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:14, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::What I gather from following the link is that before The Pierson page was merged with the Brian (Day 2) page, William provided the actor, Brian Durkin with a link by way of tweet to the Pierson page and asked him if that was him. Durkin replied, saying, "It is. Yes. :)" :::::::So Durkin confirmed that he portrayed a character that appeared in three episodes of Season 3 named Pierson and that the person in the profile pic for Pierson's article was him. :::::::As far as I can tell, nobody asked him whether or not he appeared in more than one episode of Season 2, but I submit, and I'm under the impression that several others already agree with me, that we don't need him to confirm that he appeared in those episodes. We can get a good enough look at him when he appears in Day 2: 11:00pm-12:00am, the episode for which he is credited, to match him to a certain character that appears in the three episodes immediately preceding that one. ::::::::Excellent, thanks for clarifying that now.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Here's another reply Brian gave to me via Twitter PM: "Hey Jay. Thanks for asking. I was in season two from the eps they find bomb at airport until I died off at hotel in season three." I know that the wikia doesn't allow us to determine character's status based on the actors, creators or studio claiming so (for reasons I strongly disagree with since canon is canon based on what was originally intended or actually meant to be) but we can do what we did with Sandrine Holt's character from Day 5 and just list that his character is deceased as claimed by the actor.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:08, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :It makes sense that he and all those other agents died. I don't remember the exact figure, but they made it sound like immunity to the virus was exceedingly rare; furthermore, You saw some of those actors around several times in various episodes throughout seasons 2 and 3, but you never saw any of them again after you saw them at the hotel.--Sampson789 (talk) 00:24, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Plus, with all the panning camera shots of them looking dismayed and disappointed, what else is one supposed to infer from that? That they're happy and eager to leave the hotel? It's pretty blatantly obvious that they did anything but escape with their life intact.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:37, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't recall the panning camera shots of field agents with morbid expressions, in what episode(s) did that happen? And which agents are you talking about? I didn't notice any agents becoming symptomatic, and I only noticed the Infected agent that appeared to have tested positive. I just assumed the others were probably infected because I never saw them again.--Sampson789 (talk) 01:22, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm talking about the symptomatic scene. Aside from that infected agent, I recall two others nearby also looking concerned in the background.